This invention combines a compression cycle and absorption cycle. Compression cycles are work driven, and thus utilize only the high temperature portion of the heat of fuel combustion. Absorption cycles are heat driven and utilize the low temperature portion of the heat of combustion. This provides the potential of combining a compression cycle and an absorption cycle with the result that only half as much fuel is needed to transfer a given amount of heat from a lower to a higher temperature, which is the process that is required in both the air conditioning and space air heating modes. It is also noted that the reject low temperature heat from the process of burning fuel in an engine to produce work can be utilized by the absorption cycle only if the engine and the absorption cycle are at the same location. It is noted that the common practice for a compression cycle is electric motor drive, but the compression cycle can be driven directly by the engine with the same result, along with advantages such as elimination of the losses in the generator and in the motor and also with the way capability to vary speed, which increases the effective efficiency over a wide range of heat loads and temperatures differences.
Thus, the best practical system is an engine driven compression system with the highest practical engine efficiency and compression system coefficient of performance, and the recovery of the highest practical amount of the engine reject heat and the input of this heat into an absorption system with the highest practical coefficient or performance. The inventor believes that the subject invention, as shown in the FIGURE, represents the best that can be acheived by combining existing technology and practice, and with realistic improvement and modification of existing equipment. This belief is the result of an extension examination of existing practice and equipment, along with the consideration and analysis of many alternative configurations.